1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector connecting an IC module to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional Land Grid Array connector as shown in FIGS. 5-7 comprises a housing 3′ and a plurality of contacts 9′ received in corresponding cavities 50′. Each contact 9′ includes a base portion 8′, a solder tail 7′, a resilient portion 6′. The resilient portion 6′ has a horizontally extended portion 60′ and a contacting end 62′ projecting from the horizontally extended portion 60′ and extending upwardly outside the cavity 50′. When an IC module 4′ is mounted on the LGA connector, the contacting end 62′ electrically connects to a conductive pad 20′ of the IC module 4′. However, the contact region between the contacting end 62′ and corresponding conductive pad 20′ is not enough to maintain a reliable electrical connection therebetween limited to a configuration of the contact and the dimensions of the connector, which will thereby influence the performance of the IC module.
Therefore, an LGA connector having an improved contact structure is desired to overcome the shortcomings of the prior arts.